Betrayal
by Flight of Insanity
Summary: My take on why Jazz was the one who died in the 2007 movie. Rated for violence in second chapter.
1. On Cybertron

Disclaimer: Transformers do not belong to me.

* * *

**Dark Mount – Cybertron**

Deep within the fortress that served as the Decepticon headquarters, the heads of the Decepticon forces were in one great hall. The dark walls of the room were lit by lights embedded in the walls and the ambient light coming in through a large doorway that led to a balcony overlooking the city.

Megatron sat in his over-size throne, Shockwave and Soundwave standing off to the sides and slightly to the front of their leader's seat. All three mechs were watching a clearly agitated Starscream pace back and forth. The hulking, grey form of the merciless dictator was slouched back in the seat, chin resting in one clawed hand. The deadly claws of the other hand were idly tapping on the arm of the throne. Irritation, if not boredom shone clearly in Megatron's optics as his air commander continued his monologue.

Starscream clenched a fist for effect as he complained, "If we just had the All Spark for ourselves, then-"

"Yes, Starscream. _If,_" Megatron snapped dangerously, "However, the Autobots currently possess the All Spark, and it will be no simple matter to take it back."

The air commander scowled at his superior, "Why do we not simply eliminate the Autobots and take the All Spark by force?"

Megatron's blood-red optics flashed and he growled, "You are a fool, Starscream. We do not have a large enough army yet to attack all the accursed Autobots at once, nor do we know the exact location of the All Spark." His gaze rose to the door as it slid open. "But with any luck, we soon shall."

A black mech slowly entered through the open chamber door. When he reached the center of the chamber, he stopped. Putting a fist over his spark, the mech bowed low. "Our double agent has arrived, Lord Megatron." he said, in a low gravely voice, before standing straight again.

Megatron sat up straighter, with an eerily calculating smile, "Excellent. Show him in, Barricade."

Barricade bowed his head and exited the chamber. Megatron turned his attention to his obviously skeptical air commander, "As I said, we shall soon have our answer."

Starscream gave the briefest of nods and moved off to one side as Barricade returned with the spy. The Seeker scowled deeply at the silver mech – he didn't trust the spy any farther than he could throw Megatron. While his information had been helpful on more than one occasion, there was no way to know what information the mech was delivering back to the Autobots.

Starscream watched the mech bow to Megatron and carefully tried to guess what was going through the mech's processor. Megatron's attention was on the blue optics in the center of the chamber. He held a clawed hand in front of him, "So, my spy, you must have some information for me."

The silver mech bowed his head, "That I do, Lord Megatron. I know where the All Spark is being hidden."

Starscream and Barricade exchanged a look, Barricade's skepticism showing through his apparent boredom. Their optics conveyed the though on both of their processors – the silver mech must hold a higher rank among the Autobots than they thought. Megatron's optics flashed in anticipation, and he gestured for the mech to continue.

The double agent gave the briefest of nods before saying, "The All Spark is currently hidden deep within the walls of Simfur. It is well hidden, and always guarded, but it is there."

Megatron nodded slowly – the spy's information mirrored the intel his other, more tested informants had given him. His harsh optics locked with the hardly believing optics of the air commander. He growled, "Starscream. Take your Seekers and-"

His command was cut short, however, as the chamber door was thrown open and a silver femme flew through the opening and into the room. She gave a hasty salute and ignored the harsh glares she was receiving from all parties in the room. "My lord, the Autobots have the All Spark! They are transporting it to Tyger Pax!" she shouted.

The entire chamber was stunned into silence momentarily. Several sets of angry red optics snapped to the double agent in the middle of the room. The silver mech hastily began to defend himself as he found his life suddenly balanced on a razor's edge. "I-I had no idea Optimus was going to move the All Spark! If I had, I would have told you! You have to-"

"That's enough," Megatron cut the mech off, "Go to Tyger Pax. Fight with the Autobots and learn the exact location of the All Spark. Inform me the _instant_ the information is with your grasp... You know the penalty for betrayal."

The silver mech hesitated slightly. Megatron snarled, "_NOW!_"

The Decepticon commander watched the spy leave before addressing the Decepticons present. His optics were cold as he barked his commands. "Starscream. Take the Seekers and attack the Autobots at Tyger Pax. Take no prisoners. Shockwave, take your soldiers to Simfur and raze the city. Make sure our _information_ is correct. Soundwave, lead the rest of the ground troops to Tyger Pax. The All Spark _will_ be ours."

The gathered Decepticons snapped off quick salutes and hurried out to engage in battle with the Autobots. Megatron watched his subordinates leave, smirking wickedly as he noted the bloodlust in their optics. He walked out onto the balcony and gazed toward the site of the impending battle. Clawed hands rested on the railing as Megatron said to no one in particular, "You are a fool, brother. You always were."

A thunderous roar split the sky as the Seekers tore the through the air toward Tyger Pax and the unsuspecting Autobots. The Decepticon leader watched his sky-bound soldiers before transforming and taking off to lead them into the looming battle.

* * *

A/N: The femme is my OC, Raven. I couldn't come up with any canon 'Cons that were crazy enough to go hurtling into a meeting like that. X]


	2. On Earth

A/N: And here we go!

Disclaimer: Transformers aren't mine.

* * *

**Hoover Dam – Nevada/Arizona Border – Earth**

The giant jet that was Megatron launched out of the small access tunnel of the human dam. Returning to his bi-pedal mode, the Decepticon leader landed hard on the human structure, causing the concrete to crack under his weight. Furious red optics looked around in the glaring light of the organic planet's star. This planet would pay for holding him hostage so close to his target, _his_ All Spark. He looked up and narrowed his optics as his air commander landed just behind him.

The Seeker's mocking tone drifted down, "I live to serve you, Lord Megatron."

"Where is the cube?" Megatron snapped, having no patience for the arrogant Seeker.

Starscream paused at the hatred present in his commander's voice. "The humans have taken it," he responded a bit warily.

Megatron clicked his claws together angrily – he didn't have time for these pointless delays. A violent snarl came from the mech's chest as he looked away from his air commander, "You fail me yet again, Starscream. Get them!"

The insubordinate Seeker's transform and subsequent takeoff could be heard as the mech left to persue the humans. Megatron tried to make contact with his double agent. It was possible the mech was alive and on the planet. After a pause, the connection was made, only to be ignored and cut by the agent. Megatron snarled in anger and sent an encrypted message to the mech.

_-- I know you are receiving this. Respond, now. -- _

There was another pause before Megatron received the agent's response. _-- I don't work for you anymore. -- _

The Decepticon commander loosed a feral howl before transforming and flying toward the location of the All Spark and at least one unfortunate traitor.

* * *

**Mission City – Nevada – Earth**

The Autobots and their human allies were trying valiantly to fight back the Decepticons and keep the civilian casualties to a minimum. Even with all the Decepticons that were present and causing trouble, the Autobots and humans were more than thankful that one particular mech wasn't present and fighting... at least, not yet.

Jazz sensed something, and as much as he hated it, he knew what that something was. He turned to his comrades and the humans, and his shouted, "It's Megatron! Move!"

The small silver mech turned around, all to knowing of what was to come.

* * *

Megatron rocketed over the tops of the frail human constructs, finally spotting his target. Ignoring the pathetic human jets that were approaching from the horizon, the giant mech flew down between two of the buildings. He transformed and landed behind the small, silver mech. A bright blue visor locked gaze with the bloodthirsty red optics, and there was a surreal moment where time seemed to slow as the Decepticon leader charged his weapon. The moment ended, and Megatron shot at the silver Autobot, knocking the mech backwards onto the ground. Megatron stepped forward, grabbed the small mech in his claws, and took to the air again.

Traveling to one of the taller, flat-topped buildings, Megatron snarled and hurled the Autobot onto the roof of the building. The silver mech yelped in pain as an enormous foot slammed into his midsection, pinning him to the building under the entire weight of the Decepticon commander. The Autobot tried to squirm his way out from under the huge Decepticon.

Megatron smiled maliciously at the Autobot's attempts to escape. Reaching down, he grabbed the mech's foot and lifted the mech into the air. The tyrants red optics blazed with a sadistic joy as he watched the traitor flailing. "You know what happens to those who betray me," he said in a grating voice.

The Autobot swore and unsubspaced his gun, firing it into his captor's knee and hip joints. His vocal style had changed, but the voice was the same, "You wanna piece 'a me? You wanna piece?!"

Megatron tightened his grip on the mech's leg – digging his claws deep into the appendage – and seized the mech's wrist in his other hand. Giving a strong pull, Megatron could hear cables snapping and metal reaching its breaking point. "No, I want _two_!" the Decepticon said in a voice strained by the effort of pulling the mech apart.

Giving one last almighty heave, the crazed Decepticon tore the small Autobot mech in half. The silver mech's spark flared once and flickered out of existence. Megatron eyed the now-limp body parts in his energon-stained claws. "Pest," he growled.

"Megatron!"

Megatron looked down at the street and saw his oh-so-noble brother standing on the street below him. Another feral smile crossed the Decepticon's face as he called down to his brother, "Prime!"

Tossing the halves of the punished traitor aside, Megatron leapt off the roof with one thought foremost in his processor – Kill.


End file.
